This Woman is Trouble
by Ellisguy
Summary: Shane Gooseman's thoughts during Brontobear.  What made him decide to help Niko?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have rights to the Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers, and I do not receive any monetary compensation for this work.

**Summary: **Shane Gooseman's thoughts during the episode, Brontobear. What made him decide to help Niko?

**

* * *

****This Woman is Trouble**

This woman is trouble. No doubt about it. As soon as we finally get that blasted Brontobear stopped after it made a ten-mile path of destruction, not to mention tearing apart the Hyperlight Transport and tossing me around like a rag-doll, Niko gets misty-eyed when the cross between a mammal and some late-twentieth century movie monster gets a steel girder stuck in its foot. Serves him right, really, but I won't tell that to Niko.

Sure his screaming can wake the dead. Almost makes me wish I was, or else want to volunteer for a one-way trip to the Queen's Psychocrypt, but look at what it's doing to Niko. Her eyes are as large and round as a doe's, her mouth is slightly open with the corners turned down, her hands are tightly clenched on each other and held against her chest, and it's as if her whole body trembles with each cry from the big guy. Must be that being a psychic, she's always seeing things from the other guy's point of view. She must be almost feeling what he feels. Hell! That looks bad!

_Oh! The poor baby!_

_That's a 300-ton baby!_

Have to admit, Doc's right for once. It makes it hard to feel sorry for the poor guy when any sudden move from him can get you flattened. Still, Niko is unfazed. She says something about Brontobears starting out as Brontocubs. Oh great! That's all I need is an image of the big lug as a cute cuddly little fur ball!

_We have to help him!_

_Help him? He's been trying to eat everything in sight for the last ten miles!_

That's it, Zach. Use your command stripes to put a lid on the situation. Maybe that'll stop Niko from going any further with her idea. At least it will keep me from feeling sorry for Whitey over there.

_We can't leave him in pain!_

Nope, it didn't stop her. Probably made things worse, too. Somehow she looks even more sorry for the Brontobear, and now it looks like we're being the bad guys. Sure, this is a rough job and you have to be rough sometimes just to stand it, but we've never left anyone hurt or in need if we could help it. And here we are just standing around while that Brontobear wails away. He'll probably be even more dangerous if he gets to thrashing around from all the pain. I can't stand this! Between his wailing and Niko's sorry looks . . ., something has to be done!

_I'll go with you Niko._

I say the words almost without knowing it, and look what it does to Niko. Suddenly, she's as bright as a supernova. I swear, her hair seems to be glowing, her smile is dazzling like the inside of a casino riverboat, and her eyes are wide and deep like a couple of the deepest darkest lagoons one could go swimming in. She's now giving me this look that's something between gratitude and adoration. Sure, it's enough to make any normal man go weak in the knees, but I'm a supertrooper and we're much stronger than that. Our hearts are made out of solid rock!

_Thanks Shane!_

Wait a moment! Friends call me Goose. She isn't being formal or else she would have said something like Ranger Gooseman or Shane Gooseman. This is somehow more personal, like I've touched her in some way and she's trying to touch me back. Sure seems that way as she leans closer to me and flashes another mega-watt smile. I think that heart of rock just turned into lava.

Still, I have to remain cool. Wouldn't look great if I turned to mush in front of the others. I'd never hear the end of it from Doc. I give Niko a wink and suddenly we're off running to help the Brontobear. I'm in the lead initially, but I let Niko overtake me; it's her idea after all. Zach says something to try and stop us, but I'm not listening. All I see is Niko in her form-fitting ranger uniform and auburn hair flowing in the breeze as she leads me up to the Brontobear, in all his forest-thrashing, city-ravaging glory.

No doubt about it, this woman is trouble.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
